1. Field
Embodiments relate to a supporting device and a washing machine having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, washing machines are apparatuses which wash laundry by rotating a cylindrical spin basket containing the laundry and wash water. These washing machines are divided into a drum washing machine which washes laundry by raising and dropping laundry along the inner circumferential surface of a spin basket horizontally disposed when the spin basket is rotated in regular and reverse directions around a horizontal axis, and a vertical axis washing machine which washes laundry using a water current generated by a pulsator when a spin basket provided with the pulsator vertically disposed therein is rotated in regular and reverse directions around a vertical axis.
In a drum washing machine, a spin basket (hereinafter, referred to as a drum) is horizontally disposed and an inlet is formed through a front surface of a washing machine main body, and in a vertical axis washing machine, an inlet is formed through an upper surface of a washing machine main body, thereby allowing laundry to be put into and taken out of the washing machine main body. Particularly, in the drum washing machine when a user puts or takes laundry into and out of the main body of the washing machine main body through the inlet, the user bends over and experiences discomfort, and thus a supporting device to fix the washing machine main body to a designated height is recently used.
Now, a general process of connecting the supporting device to the washing machine main body will be described. First, the washing machine main body is laid down, and then legs connected to the bottom of the washing machine main body are separated from the washing machine main body, and the upper surface of the supporting device is attached to the bottom of the washing machine main body. Thereafter, a front surface and a rear surface are disassembled from the supporting device so as to put assembly tools into the supporting device, and the separated legs are connected to holes formed through the upper surface of the supporting device from the inside of the supporting device, thereby fixing the washing machine main body to the supporting device. Finally, the assembly of the washing machine main body and the supporting device is placed upright. Thereby, the connecting process is completed.